theedgechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Edge Chronicles wiki:Sources and appearances policy
The Sources and appearance policy applies to every article on the wiki. Appearances The "Appearances" Section in every infobox should be filled out, like in the image. If a character/sky ship/settlement is only ever mentioned in a book, but doesn't actually appear, they should be written as Stormchaser References Every article should have a references section showing where the information on that page came from. How references should look Books The references should consist of the book title in italics and linked, the number of the chapter, the title of the chapter and, if possible, the subchapter. It should look like this: ↑ , Chapter 10: The Viaduct Steps, Part ii: East Side: 18th Staircase The Lost Barkscrolls ATTENTION: If you use the new editions of the Edge Chronicles (any edition without Chris Riddell's cover art essentially), you need to pay attention to the chapter number. The four short stories of The Lost Barkscrolls were included in the newest collection of the Edge Chronicles. The story Cloud Wolf is included as the first five chapters of The Curse of the Gloamglozer, which shifts all other chapters. If you are using a new edition, you need to substract five chapters (for example, The Palace of Shadows is Chapter 1 in the old editions but Chapter 6 in the new one). If you want to reference any of the short stories/four barkscrolls, add the name of it before the book: ↑ Cloud Wolf, The Lost Barkscrolls, Chapter 1: Wilderness Lair Single-Page Stories If you want to reference to any of the single-page stories, please reference as Book Name, Character's Story and link to the User blog:DeadlyDirtBlock/Single-Page Stories. An example would be: , Pule's Story. References in Visual and Source editor Visual Editor Adding references If you use the visual editor, use "Insert" -> "References" to add a reference. The reference will appear as 1 once published. Generally put the reference before the period if it refers to just that sentence, and put it after the period/ the end of a paragraph if it refers to that whole paragraph. If you want to cite a chapter multiple times, click on "Use an existing reference" and select the one you want. On the very bottom of the article, insert a new heading called "References". Use "Insert" -> "References list", don't select any group and click insert. Citation needed If you don't know where the information is from, go to the template option and use the template "Fact". This will add needed to the page. It will also automatically add the page to the Category:Citation needed. Removing the template and replacing it with a reference will also remove the category. ----- Source editor If you use the source or classic editor, just use , Chapter, Chapter Title after every bit of information. Using the Book Ref template will automatically link to the page and italicize the book title. Generally put the reference before the period if it refers to just that sentence, and put it after the period/ the end of a paragraph if it refers to that whole paragraph. If you want to use one reference multiple times, type ''Book title'', Chapter: Chapter title The number 0 indicates this specific reference. The next reference would be called ":1". To cite it, simply put and the above reference will be added automatically. Add a section titled References at the very end of the page and write beneath it. That will create a list of all the references you used above. If you don't know where the information is from, write This will add to the page and automatically categorize the page as "Citation needed". Please never add the category manually. Category:The Edge Chronicles wiki policies Category:Organisation